3 rzeczy
by carietta
Summary: Harry najbardziej na świecie nienawidzi trzech rzeczy: niesprawiedliwości, uprzedzeń i Cedrica Diggory'ego.


Tytuł oryginału: 3 things that Harry hates  
Autor oryginału: rose_aislin  
Para: Harry/Cedric  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: 3 rzeczy  
Tłumacz: carietta  
Beta: Heidi

Harry najbardziej na świecie nienawidzi trzech rzeczy: niesprawiedliwości, uprzedzeń i Cedrica Diggory'ego.

Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ten ostatni w ogóle tu nie pasuje. Każdy oczekuje, że trzeci (a może pierwszy?) na liście będzie Lord Voldemort, ale Harry doszedł do wniosku, że można go podciągnąć do kategorii uprzedzeń.

Harry musiał dobrze schować tę listę, ponieważ o mały włos nie wpadła ona w ręce Rona i Hermiony. Gryfon wie, że nie zrozumieliby jej idei, ponieważ Hermiona uśmiecha się za każdym razem, gdy ten zerka w stronę Cedrica.

Przyznaje jednak, że musiał się sporo zastanowić, zanim wpisał Puchona na tę listę. I czy trzecią rzeczą, której nienawidzi, nie jest czasami bezradność. Ale Cedric jest jedynym, który sprawia, że Harry czuję się właśnie bezradny, więc uznał, że to jedno i to samo. Poza tym nie tylko _za to_ go nienawidzi.

I pragnienie, aby przesunąć go na wyższą pozycję zwiększa się za każdym razem, gdy ten się uśmiecha.

Harry nienawidzi jego uśmiechu. Nienawidzi sposobu, w jaki Cedric to robi – tak jakby to nie była wielka sprawa i _każdy na niego zasługiwał_. Nie cierpi tego, że za każdym razem, gdy widzi ten uśmiech, z jego ciałem dzieje się coś dziwnego. Coś jak z jego blizną, gdy Voldemort jest w pobliżu.

Co prowadzi nas do kolejnego powodu: nienawidzi tego, że za każdym razem, gdy go widzi, jego dłonie stają wilgotne, twarz czerwona, a jego słynna, gryfońska odwaga zdaje się wyparowywać z jego ciała. Nienawidzi tego, że Cedric działa na niego bardziej niż Czarny Pan – zmora jego egzystencji.

Nienawidzi jego dołeczków.

Nienawidzi plączącego się języka i ust, które nie chcą z nim współpracować za każdym razem, gdy próbuje wypowiedzieć imię Puchona. Jak gdyby starszy chłopak był jego prywatnym Sami – Wiecie – Kim. A on ma już jednego mrocznego czarnoksiężnika, który chce go zabić. Drugi mu się do niczego nie przyda.

Nienawidzi jego szarych oczu.

Nienawidzi tego, że Cedric jest tak cholernie miły. Gdyby taki nie był, Harry miałby ułatwione zadane. Gdyby Puchon był złośliwy i niesprawiedliwy (co, jak wiemy, jest pierwszym punktem na liście), mógłby nienawidzić go tak samo jak Malfoya. Ale _Cedric jest miły_. I nienawidzi tego, że to sprawia, iż czuje się z tego powodu źle.

Nienawidzi tego, że Cedric jest w Hufflepuffie, podczas gdy on - w Gryffindorze. Nie żeby Cedric mógł być gdzieś indziej. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Założyciele musieli myśleć o Cedricu, kiedy zakładali ten Dom. Bo pomimo że jest traktowany jako gorsze miejsce, to nigdzie indziej nie ma bardziej lojalnych i ciężko pracujących ludzi. I Harry nienawidzi tego, że Cedric tak dobrze tam pasuje.

Nienawidzi tego, że Cedric uczy się w Hogwarcie. Gdyby go nie było, Harry nie musiałby na niego patrzeć.

Nienawidzi tego, że ludzie instynktownie lubią Cedrica. Uczniowie, nauczyciele, sklepikarze w Hogsmeade, przechodnie na ulicy… Według Harry'ego, nawet Voldemort, gdyby poznał Cedrica, polubiłby go, a rozmawiając z nim, zapewne zrozumiałby błędy w swoim światopoglądzie. Ponieważ Cedric taki właśnie jest. I _wszyscy_ go lubią. Nawet sławni, ciemnowłosi Gryfoni, którzy nie powinni myśleć o jasnowłosych, czarujących, wspaniałych, okropnych puchońskich chłopcach.

Nienawidzi tego, że ciągle o nim myśli. Cały. Czas.

Nienawidzi tego, że Cedric nieświadomie poprawia włosy, gdy rozmawia. Nienawidzi jego gładkiej, opalonej skóry. Nienawidzi jego zawsze schludnego mundurka. I naprawdę nienawidzi jego uśmiechu.

Czasami chce zniszczyć ten uśmiech.

Nienawidzi tego, że Cedric jest dobry w quiddticha, ponieważ oznacza to, że Harry nie może myśleć o quidditchu, nie wspominając przy tym Puchona. A i tak zbyt dużo poświęca mu swojej uwagi.

Nienawidzi tego, że Cedric jest szukającym. Ponieważ oznacza to, mają do wykonania to samo zadanie – złapanie złotego znicza. A Harry ciągle musi sobie przypominać, że _Cedric nie jest zniczem._

Nienawidzi tego, że Cedric uśmiecha się, kiedy gra.

Nienawidzi tego, że przez niego czuje się beznadziejnie. Ponieważ nie może go pokonać. Wszystko w jego życiu da się pokonać – despotyczność, uprzedzonych krewnych, złych Czarnych Panów, snobistycznych znajomych i zdradzieckich przyjaciół.

Ale nie może pokonać Cedrica. I nienawidzi go za to.

Nienawidzi tego, że uśmiech Cedrica, jego włosy, oczy i _dołeczki_ wyprowadzają go z równowagi. Jego wnętrzności skręcają się i traci resztki koordynacji, wpadając na ściany w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.

Nienawidzi tego, że Cedric pozbawia go całej kontroli. To tak, jakby jego zdradzieckie ciało przestawało go słuchać i podążało tylko za Puchonem.

Nienawidzi go za bycie takim nieświadomym wszystkiego.

Nienawidzi go za to, że czuje się przy nim zbyt niski, zbyt młody, zbyt naiwny, zbyt niedojrzały, zbyt przerażony.

Ponieważ Cedric jest uosobieniem uroku, cudowności, lekkości i seksu. A Harry wie, że nigdy mu nie dorówna.

Więc nienawidzi go za bycie perfekcyjnym. Zbyt. Perfekcyjnym.

Nienawidzi tego, że wszystko w końcu i tak sprowadza się do Cedrica.

Nienawidzi tego, że Cedric na niego patrzy i z nim rozmawia. Nienawidzi go za ukradkowe spojrzenia w Wielkiej Sali i za lekkie wygięcie ust, które sprawia, że nogi Harry'ego drżą, a wnętrzności się skręcają.

Nienawidzi tego, że Cedric jest szlachetny, uczciwy i _sprawiedliwy_.

Nienawidzi tego, że ma najładniejsze pismo na świecie i lubi pisać zielonym atramentem.

Nienawidzi go za bycie bardziej doświadczonym.

Nienawidzi sposobu, w jaki się uśmiecha, śmieje i całuje.

Ponieważ nic nie może być takie dobre. Zwłaszcza nie w momentach, kiedy mózg Harry'ego wyłącza się, a on sam ledwo stoi na nogach.

Nienawidzi tego, ze Cedric wie, jak sprawić mu przyjemność. Nienawidzi sposobu, w jaki Cedric na niego patrzy, gdy są sami. Sposobu, w jaki o niego _dba_.

Nienawidzi tego, jak wygląda, gdy mówi mu, że go kocha.

Nienawidzi tego, co czuje za każdym razem, gdy go widzi.

Nienawidzi tego, że go polubił.

Nienawidzi tego, że Cedric wywrócił jego życie do góry nogami.

Ponieważ istnieją trzy rzeczy, które Harry kocha najbardziej na świecie: wilgotne dłonie, bezradność i Cedric Diggory.

Koniec.


End file.
